Sasuke's Return
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: I can’t deny that I miss him. He was an ass, but we were best friends. He always got me to try harder, to try and reach the top. In his own jerk-ish way, he encouraged me to be my best. And I miss him. But I never expected him to show up the way he did.
1. Appearence

Sasuke had been gone for exactly two years. This was the anniversary of the day he left.

I can't deny that I miss him. He was an ass, but we were best friends. He always got me to try harder, to try and reach the top. In his own jerk-ish way, he encouraged me to be my best. And I miss him.

But I never expected him to show up the way he did.

It was nightfall, and after a long day of training, I was home, flipping through the channels on my TV, when I got up to pee. When I came back, there he was, sitting on my couch, watching the television with little interest. I sucked in air to scream, but he was behind me, his hand over my mouth before I could get the yell out.

I was frozen in place. The whole world could have imploded, and I wouldn't have moved an inch. After what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than two minutes, he removed his hand and backed away. I let my breath out slowly, and I turned to face him…

But he was gone.

I blinked once. Twice. But he wasn't there. I spun around to look back at the couch. It was empty.

My hands shaking, I walked over and grabbed the remote, switching the TV off. "That…that was weird." I said aloud, to breaking the pressing silence. Sighing, I dropped the controller and turned toward my bedroom, deciding that I had imagined it and that a good night's sleep would fix my wild imagination.

I stripped my clothes and pulled my sweat pants on, leaving my chest bare. I grabbed a comic book and collapsed on my bed, not bothering to get under the comforter.

I had just opened to the first page when a voice beside me said, "It's not healthy to talk to yourself, dobe."

I gasped and dropped the comic book, whipping my head around to stare at the boy on the bed beside me. "Teme?" I asked carefully.

"Who else?" Sasuke shrugged. He was dressed casually, in a deep blue tee-shirt and black jeans. His feet were bare.

I quickly rubbed my eyes, as if his form was nothing more than an image on my retinas, but he stayed there, staring at me as if I was nuts.

"W…why are you here?" I asked, realizing that my whole body was shaking. For all I knew, he could be here to kill me once and for all. And needless to say, my guard was down.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Duh. I came to see you. Itachi's been missing for a while, so I wanted to annoy my favorite blond." He said. "But I have to go in a bit. I can't stay here for long periods of time without someone noticing my chakra."

I just stared at him. "How can I trust you? You tried to kill me!" I said angrily.

Sasuke sighed and rolled over, so his back was to me. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

I looked at him sadly. I knew he was telling the truth, but I did notice that he hadn't directly answered my question.

There was silence for a few minutes, as we just laid there. Then I muttered, "Sakura's gonna freak when she finds out your back."

Sasuke rolled around to face me so fast that my heart skipped a beat. "No!" He growled, his teeth bared. I could see the Sharingan swirling around his eyes. I saw a few more marks added in. He had been leaning as I.

Sasuke glared daggers at me for a full minute before his looked softened. His blinked slowly, and when he reopened his eyes they were their usual onyx. "Sakura can't find out." He said quietly. "No one can. I can only see you, Naruto."

I shook my head. "But why me?" I asked, confused.

The look on his face then was something I had only seen a few times in the years that I've known him. He actually smiled, his eyes crinkling up like Kakashi's do, so I knew it was real.

"I missed you." He said softly. He reached up and caressed my face, and I closed my eyes and the surprisingly soft touch. His hand disappeared, and when I opened my eyes, he was, once again, gone.


	2. Kiss

I hadn't seen Sasuke in a few days. I still expected him to be there when I walked into my living room, or when I got ready for bed. But it was a full week before I saw him again.

I was in my kitchen making ramen for dinner. I turned around to get a soda from the fridge when I saw him leaning against the countertop, looked bored as can be.

I gasped and clutched my chest, glaring at him. "Do you have to show up out of nowhere? I nearly had a heart attack!" I cried.

He smirked and started toward me, stopping no more than two inches away. He looked in the eyes for a second, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Well maybe if you could sense Chakra better, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" He said quietly.

I glared at him, before I couldn't hold it anymore and cracked into a foxy grin. "Well maybe," I shot back, leaning in to get up in his face, "If you weren't so sadistic and were so intent on scaring the crap outta me every time you decide to show up, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?"

But Sasuke's eyes were no longer amused, but were serious. My grin faltered. It was then when I realized that our faces were no more than a half an inch apart. I wanted to move away, but I couldn't. We couldn't have stood there for more than a few seconds before Sasuke pulled away, turned his back as he leaned against his former spot against the counter.

My heart was drumming in my chest so fast, I was sure Sasuke could hear it. I stared at him, and though his face remained blank, his eyes betrayed his true emotions. Sadness and anger were the two I noticed first.

The timer on the stove behind me beeped, and I turned around to get the ramen off the stove. I realized my mistake a split second later, and whipped around. But he was gone.

0o0

It had been two weeks since I last saw Sasuke.

"My god, what a day!" I mumbled, fumbling with the key to my apartment. I finally got it unlocked and walked in, taking off my shoes and dropping my keys on the table beside the door.

I hummed a tuneless song as I sauntered into the living room, picking up a ramen cup here or there to throw away. I finally made it to my bedroom before stopping short in the doorway. Sasuke lay on my bed, flipping through one of my comic books before glancing up and tossing it aside.

"Good, you're finally home." He said, onyx eyes boring into mine.

Images of what happened in the kitchen last time he was here flashed through my mind, and I was surprised to feel myself blushing. "Y…yeah, I'm home." I said, sliding onto the bed next to him. "So, um, how was your day?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

He shrugged. "Not that eventful. What did happen though, I'm not allowed to tell you." He glanced at me and smiled. "Top secret." He said.

I smiled back, then adopted the puppy-dog pout. "Please tell me Sasuke?" He said, looking at him pitifully.

"Oh no!" He said with a laugh. "I can't!" He got up and started for the door, which immediately scared me.

"No!" I said loudly. He turned and looked at me, surprise in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't move, but said, "Sakura's coming. If she sees me here, the first person she'll tell is Tsunade. I don't wanna be in prison just yet."

I stared at him, no puppy-dog pout needed this time. I was dead serious. "But I don't want you to leave." I said.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before the doorbell rang. We didn't move.

"Please. Don't go yet." I whispered.

Sasuke broke out of his statue-like moment and walked toward me. I was still sitting on the bed, so he had to bend down to look me in the eye. I stared up at him while he stared down at me. The doorbell rang again, along with pounding on the door.

"I won't leave." He said softly, almost in a whisper. He again reached up and caressed my cheek, and I closed my eyes and turned my face to the touch. My heart tattooed against my ribs.

"Naruto, I know you're here! Open this door before I break it down!" I hear Sakura yell.

I felt Sasuke pull away, and when I opened my eyes he was gone. I shook my head and stood, my legs a bit weak.

"Coming!" I called, heading for the door. I swung it open and saw a pissed Sakura standing there, glaring at me.

"About time!" She said, waving a note in my face. She shoved it into my hand and said, "Tsunade has a new mission for you, but it's in about a week. The time and date are on the piece of paper. Don't. Lose. It." She said, growling the last words.

I was filled with anger at how stupid this girl thought I was, but I forced a smile and said in my kindest voice, "Thanks, Sakura-Chan! Hey, you wanna go get some Ramen with me?"

She turned and headed down the drive, shouting out, "No, Baka!" as she left.

I shut the door softly, even though I wanted to slam it. Who did that girl think she was, telling me what to do? I could keep track of one piece of paper! Just to prove it to myself, I set it down on the table beside me door and put my keys over it, so it wouldn't drift away.

When I looked up, Sasuke was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a few feet away. "She hasn't changed at all." He said, hands in his pockets.

My heart beat faster when I realized that he had kept his promise. I smiled and said, "Yeah, she's still a bitch, alright."

He rolled his eyes, and pushed off the frame, walking towards me. I had nowhere to go, with a table on one side and a wall on the other. He got closer, hands still in his pockets, and leaned toward me, smirking.

"Do you still have a crush on her?" He asked softly. I could feel his breath on my face, making my heart jump.

"N…no." I said, my voice shaking.

Sasuke smiled and said, "That's good." before leaning down to capture my lips with his own.

We stood there for a few seconds, with nothing touching but our lips. Then it registered in my brain that Sasuke was kissing me. Sasuke was kissing me! I gasped, and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. It was then when I started to kiss back. Our tongues battled for a while, before I retreated, pulling back to gasp for air. I stared at him as we both panted, and he stared back at me.

As soon as we caught out breath, Sasuke pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed my wrists, pinning me up against the door. I didn't even try to pull away. Our lips connected again, and it was more heated this time. Our bodies flushed together, my mind was nothing but a buzz. Our tongues battled for dominance, but we were equally matched. His taste was indescribable, but I knew that I would never be able to get enough of it in this lifetime.

He eventually pulled away, and I growled angrily. I didn't want it to stop. Sasuke stared at me, before letting go of my wrists and backing away, horror in his eyes. I wondered what was wrong.

"Sasuke?" I said timidly, looking at him worriedly. He flinched at his name, as though he didn't want it said.

"I…I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't do this. This wasn't supposed to happen." He turned and started for the back door, but I ran towards him and grabbed him around the waist. He stopped dead, and I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face me.

I quickly pressed my lips against his, holding his face in my hands. I couldn't let him leave. He didn't respond, and I pulled back to look at him, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. We stared at each other. His eyes were dead. He reached up and pulled my hands from his face, and let them go. I let them fall to my sides, but I never took my eyes from him.

He backed away, his eyes on the floor. I saw a single tear fall to the floor before he disappeared. His final, "I'm sorry." Echoed in the heavy, pressing silence.


	3. Healing

I returned home from the mission Tsunade had given me almost a month after Sasuke had left for good. My heart beats fast every time I open my apartment door, or walk into my bedroom, but he's never there. He's gone forever.

I was tough through the mission, which turned out to be a false lead to Itachi, but today my heart ached. I stumbled into my bedroom and collapsed onto my double bed. I pressed the pillow Sasuke had laid on to my face, sobbing into it. I swear it still smelled like him.

I know it's lame for guys to cry, but I had realized through a lot of emotional struggles that I really liked him. And assuming that kiss he gave me was real, he really liked me too. But he wasn't allowed to get close to me. Otherwise I would distract him from what really mattered to him: Itachi.

I let my tears for the day run dry, and as the sun got lower and lower in the sky I lay still. Finally through my restless mind, I found sleep.

0o0

It had been almost 6 months since Sasuke has disappeared for good. I had gone on many missions, including a few that involved Sasuke himself. My heart always stood still when I saw him. I never got over him.

We would fight, but weapons were meaningless. We only threw punches, kicked, and glared. In our last fight, we tried to hit each other at the same time. He caught my fist, and I caught his. He stayed like that for a second, each of us trying to overpower the other. "Come home, Sasuke." I whispered in his ear. Sasuke stopped dead, and I took the advantage to push him back. He stumbled, but regained his stance before I could attack again. I looked at him sadly. He stared back at me with the same expression as mine. He finally glanced away, staring at the ground. "You know I can't." He said, and was gone.

I walked through the living room and crashed on the couch, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels. I got up to use the bathroom and when I came back, like Déjà Vu, Sasuke was sitting on my couch. But this time he paid no attention to the TV. He looked straight at me. He was covered in blood, and my sensitive nose told me it was not only his. It was also…

"Itachi." I whispered, staring at him.

"Dead." Sasuke said, before blacking out. I caught him before he could fall to the ground. I picked him up and carried him to my bedroom, laying him gently on his side. I had no time to think, for he was losing blood fast. Sakura could heal him better than I could, but I knew that I couldn't call her.

"Kyuubi, help me out here." I commanded.

Holding my hands over Sasuke worst wound, which was a deep tear in his sholder, red chakra flowed over the skin, sealing it back together. I wasn't good enough where it wouldn't leave a scar, but I had healed both on the surface and internally.

I moved over his body, healing both bloody wounds and internal organs. When the deed was finally over, I collapsed on the bed next to him, my powers drained.

His eyes fluttered open, and he rolled over to face me. "Na…ruto?" He asked, his eyes hooded.

"Sleep." I said gently, and his eyes obediently closed. The last thing I felt before falling asleep was him grabbing my hand, pulling it up to hold between our chests. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Confessions

I awoke next to a body of warmth, and I snuggled against it, not wanting to put my feet on the cold wooden floor just yet.

"Naruto." Someone said my name, but I grumbled for them to leave me alone. "Naruto." Someone said again, this time waking me up further.

"Go away, I wanna sleep!" I cried, pulling the covers over my head. I heard a chuckle before I felt a warm pair of lips against mine. My eyes snapped open to see Sasuke's onyx ones.

The raven boy smiled softly at me and pulled away. "Good morning, love." He said quietly. I smiled back.

"Good morning to you, too." I said. I suddenly became aware of his hand in mine, and I tried to pull back, but he held fast.

"It's okay, Naruto." He said, squeezing my hand. "I'm not leaving this time. I promise you that."

I blushed, but tucked my head under his chin and inhaled through my nose. "You smell good." I said sleepily.

I felt his chuckle more than I heard it. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here." He said softly, lovingly.

I squeezed his hand in mine and asked, "You know what, Sasuke?"

He squeezed my hand back. "What?" He asked.

I snuggled closer to him. "You're an ass."

He laughed, and I loved the way it felt as I lay with my head on his chest. "But I love you anyway."

His laughter ceased, but there was no hesitation as he said back, "I love you too, Naruto."

I was so happy I thought I could cry. But there would be time to celebrate later. For now I had a soft bed, a loving boyfriend, and a whole month's worth of ramen in the cupboard. What more could anyone ask for?

The End

A/N: I swear on my beating heart, if I don't get rid of my writer's block soon, I'm going to KILL SOMEONE! If you don't review, YOU ARE NOW ON MY HITLIST! –evil laugh-


End file.
